


On The Road

by niigoki



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Polyamory, Polyship Roadtrip, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigoki/pseuds/niigoki
Summary: Piper knew her way with locals, Reyna was the navigation system, and Annabeth held onto the money and logistics. At night, they cuddled, sometimes. Roadtrip AU.





	On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on my drafts for a long time, and it might become a series of short one-shots for our travelers! We'll see. hope you enjoy!

Despite what she tried to tell herself, Annabeth’s nightmares about Tartarus hadn’t stopped. It’s been a few years, yes, but she honestly doubted a mortal life would make her forget about that place – she would need at least 3 reincarnations for that to happen. So when she woke up in the middle of the night sweating and breathing heavily, there was nothing she could do but the same thing she’d been doing for the past days: crawl into one of her friends’ mattress.

It wasn’t a difficult task; all she had to do was roll over. Ever since the three girls had decided to spread two mattresses on the floor of their trailer’s living room instead of using the bedrooms designated, the blonde had had less trouble to find a friend when the nightmares happened. And since Reyna was the best driver at night, Piper was the resident sleeper at the time. Annabeth poked her back.

“Pipes? You awake?”

The brunette mumbled something in her pillow, and shifted to face the source of sound. “…Annabeth? Hey, what’s up?”

Her slow demeanor made Annabeth smile, already feeling safer. “I-I had a nightmare again. Could I…?”

“Oh.” That seemed to wake her up. “Oh, gods, yes, come here.” Piper made room for her friend and Annabeth immediately scooted close, snuggling with no shame against the warm body next to her. Both Piper and Reyna knew about Annabeth’s struggles to sleep sometimes, and the three girls’ relationship had grown so much in the past 4 years that cuddling was a staple at this point.

“It’s okay, brainiac, Piper is here.” She mumbled while wrapping her arms around the blonde – still sleepy, but aware of her friend’s need of attention.

“Brainiac is a little excessive, McLean.” Annabeth mumbled back, burying herself deep into the embrace. The bumps in the road were few; Reyna was always extra careful to avoid the holes to give the other two a good night of sleep.

“Yeah, well,” Piper breathed happily onto the yellow locks. “When you get a hobby other than Sudoku we can talk.”

“Sudoku is awesome and you know it.”

“It’s boring, Annabeth.” Piper could feel the girl’s heartbeat starting to settle down – another talent she discovered along the years as a daughter of Aphrodite: sensing someone’s pulse rate from a fair distance.

Annabeth just hugged her tighter. “ _You’re_ boring.”

“Ouch, burn.”

The daughter of Athena was glad to have Piper and Reyna on this road trip. Sure she loved the other campers back at home, but she couldn’t ask for better companions to share a battered up trailer with. Piper knew her way with the locals and Reyna was the navigation system, always making sure they wouldn’t get lost and cross the border on accident. As for Annabeth, she held onto the money and logistics, always stopping Piper and Reyna from buying something too expensive or too big to fit on their vehicle. So far so good.

Annabeth was almost falling asleep when Piper’s voice brought her back to reality. ”Hey, you’re better?”

That caring tone always made her stomach light. “Yes, thanks Pipes.”

“Good. Now let’s get some sleep before Reyna comes here to slap us for being awake when she’s driving so carefully.” Piper felt Annabeth’s shoulders shake with her chuckle and drifted asleep with a pleased smile on her face.

 

\--

 

Reyna almost _awwn’d_ when she saw the scene in the morning. Annabeth was a cuddler, yes, but nobody could beat Piper in this contest. After parking the trailer in the nearest resting spot on the road, Reyna went to the living room hoping to catch some sleep herself. Since it was five in the morning, she’d decided not to wake up her companions, and after seeing Piper hugging Annabeth so closely like a human-sized teddy bear, she definitely would allow them more sleep time.

The former praetor slowly made her way to the other mattress on the floor, trying her best not to step on the girls (even though it was hard with the little space they had in the improvised living room). She settled down next to Piper, her back turned on her, and closed her eyes. Sighing comfortably, Reyna tried to sleep when she suddenly felt something touching her ankle gently. Looking down, she realized it was Piper’s foot that’d made its way to her.

“C’mere...” Piper’s sleepy voice was almost inaudible, and as soon as she said that, she came back to snoring. Reyna smiled, physically unable to do anything but turn around and scoot closer. She stopped, considered for a second, then decided to let herself go, wrapping one arm around Piper. Her fingers brushed Annabeth’s shoulder in the process. It felt normal.

With Annabeth safe, Piper surrounded by love from all sides, and Reyna’s taller frame shielding them from any trouble, they all fell into a content sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Their relationship is sort of ambiguous for now, but you know. Gotta love them.


End file.
